The Colossus collapses/The Overlord loses his powers
This is how The Colossus collapses and The Overlord loses his powers goes in The Rise of a New Beginning: Magic Destiny. alicorns are searching for the Overlord hear his voice The Overlord: My enemies. turn around The Overlord: You may have some of my old friend's energy, but now my power will surpass his. Twilight Sparkle: He fought to restore the balance. The Overlord: Ninjestria isn't built on balance! It's built on power! And controlled by he who possesses it! Princess Cadance: You can change! The Overlord: Youthful ignorance! People don't change! They only reveal who they truly are! still fights him fires at him The Overlord: Get up and fight me. The Overlord: Get up! Fight me! refuse Twilight Sparkle: No. It's the fight that fuels you. We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. The Overlord: growls Princess Cadance: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. The Overlord: Stop saying that! throws debris at them and they dodge Overlord levitates more debris and throws them at the alicorns faces him Princess Luna: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. Overlord charges at them dodge Princess Celestia: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. Overlord notices his powers starting to get weak alicorns find their magic restored Cole: It's breaking free! Zane: It is weakened. Cole: It didn't fall hard enough. Kai: Oh, come on! Colossus punches the Earth Dragon away fires his chain gun Wu: Maybe I can offer some metal. Colossus grows weak from all over Ninjestria unite and fight the Colossus Dragon Lord Ember: Destroy it! are powerful form a rainbow Misako: Tie it down! tie the Colossus down Cole: Here we go again. The bigger they are... Zane: ...the harder they fall. Colossus falls down cut to the fight Overlord growls confronts him Twilight Sparkle: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. Overlord charges his powers when they suddenly disappear The Overlord: My powers. Where are they? attempts to blast them alicorns power up eyes glow as their magic grows stronger Overlord is shocked watches Overlord collapses in defeat seems happy is glad horns are powered up create a powerful blast Colossus falls apart Sons of the Overlord are terrified alicorns land bikers run ride when a blast destroys the bikes and Luna stand before the Sons of the Overlord Princess Celestia: There isn't a punishment worthy of all you've done in our time in the Realm of Oni and Dragons! whispers to their ears Discord: whispering You know what I would do if I were... indistinct Princess Luna: Oh. That does seem fitting. Discord: May I help? Please? use their powers to turn them to stone is impressed Discord: Together forever. chuckles turn to the Overlord demands them to finish him The Overlord: What are you waiting for? Finish me already and you can be the rulers again. refuse and power down their horns approach him Princess Celestia: It's over. The Overlord: It's not over. But when she comes, it will be. My power, it was the only that battle back against her, but you took that away, and now everything will be gone. Princess Luna: Who will come? The Overlord: You'll see, and when she comes, nothing will be left. is cuffed Sons of the Overlord are arrested Commissioner: Well, I hope you scum took care of Kryptarium. I know some cells that have opened up. sees a captured Overlord Princess Cadance: Do you have room for one more? Overlord is being transported The Overlord: She will come. is transported to Kryptarium Kai: Just another day in Ninjestria. I wonder what tomorrow holds? nods is impressed Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts